Catch
by hiirei
Summary: Midorima heran, siapa sih yang terus menerus mengiriminya sepotong apel setiap hari? / For Minggu AkaMido #6 [Apel]


Akhir-akhir ini, Midorima selalu dibuat heran. Setiap hari, ia pasti menemukan sepotong apel—di tempat yang berbeda-beda pula. Di lokernya, di meja kelasnya, bahkan terkadang di atas tasnya—yang ia tinggal sebentar saja—tanpa catatan apapun.

Awalnya, Midorima takut kalau-kalau apel itu beracun—ya siapa tahu saja, 'kan? Tapi, setiap ia menggigitnya, rasanya tidak aneh dan tidak mencurigakan. Jadi Midorima akan selalu mengambil apel itu, memasukkannya ke dalam tas, dan memakannya di rumah.

Penasaran, sih, dengan orang 'si pengirim apel' ini. Tak ia sangka ia memiliki penggemar rahasia. Setidaknya meninggalkan sebuah catatan saja, agar Midorima tahu bahwa pengirimnya itu seorang manusia.

Hari ini, Midorima kembali memikirkan tentang saat-saat ia menemukan apel-apel itu sambil berjalan menuju lokernya. Ah, ia menebak-nebak, hari ini 'si pengirim apel' itu akan memberinya apel dimana?

Saat sampai di lokernya dan membukanya, seulas senyum pun tampak di bibir Midorima.

Apel merah. Dan sebuah kertas kecil yang tertempel di apel itu.

Kedua alis Midorima bertaut. Tumben sekali ada secarik kertas yang menemani apel itu. Langsung saja ia ambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

_Kutunggu di lokermu sehabis kelas pertamamu._

_._

_._

_._

Catch

by Rein Hiirota

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: AU, typo(s), possible OOCness, dan kesalahan lainnya.

Munggu AkaMido #6 [Apel]

.

.

.

Jujur saja, selama berada di kelasnya tadi, Midorima sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Ia masih saja memikirkan secarik kertas yang ia dapatkan—bersama apel itu.

Jadi, pada akhirnya orang itu akan menunjukkan wajahnya pada Midorima?

Seusai kelasnya dibubarkan, langsung saja Midorima meraih tasnya lalu berjalan kembali menuju lokernya. Bukannya ia ingin sekali menemui orang itu, hanya saja ia penasaran.

Dari kejauhan, ia bisa melihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang berdiri di depan lokernya. Apakah itu orang nya?

Midorima segera saja mendekati pemuda itu, membuat pemuda itu menyadari kedatangannya dan menoleh ke arah Midorima.

"Ini untukmu." ucap pemuda berambut kuning itu, memberikan secarik kertas dan sebuah apel pada Midorima, lalu melangkah pergi.

_Pergilah ke pintu utama gedung timur._

Midorima semakin penasaran. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti petunjuk itu.

Sesampainya di pintu utama gedung timur, ia mendapati seorang pemuda berambut biru tua yang lagi-lagi memberikannya sebuah apel dan secarik kertas—lalu meninggalkan Midorima begitu saja.

_Sekarang, pergi ke ruang musik 2._

Midorima mendengus. Setelah menyuruhnya berjalan ke gedung timur, kini orang itu menyuruhnya pergi ke ruang musik 2 yang hanya berad di gedung barat.

.

.

.

Midorima menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu ruang musik 2. Samar-samar, ia bisa mendengar suara biola—yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinganya.

Tunggu. Permainan biola itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang dulu gemar sekali bermain biola—dan bahkan sering berduet dengannya yang memainkan piano.

Segera saja Midorima membuka pintu itu, dan mendapatkan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tengah bermain biola—memunggunginya.

Sadar akan kedatangan Midorima, pemuda itu menghentikan permainannya dan membalikkan badannya, menampakkan wajahnya pada Midorima—wajah yang sudah lama tidka dilihat oleh Midorima.

"S-Sei?" tanya Midorima tidak percaya. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Ya, ini aku, Shintarou." jawab pemuda bernama Akashi itu.

"T-tapi kau 'kan sudah.. meninggal tahun lalu?" Midorima menaikkan suaranya.

Akashi meletakkan biola miliknya ke meja yang berada di dekatnya, lalu berjalan mendekati Midorima dengan sebuah apel hijau yang sudah berada di tangan kanannya.

"Apa kau lupa tentang hari ini?" tanya Akashi setelah jarak antara dirinya dan Midorima menipis.

Tentu saja Midorima ingat, hari ini tepat dua tahun hubungannya dengan Akashi berjalan—kalau saja Akashi tidak meninggal karena kecelakaan itu. Kecelakaan yang menewaskan ayah dan Akashi.

"Shin, aku ini masih hidup, jangan melihatku seakan-akan aku ini hantu." Akashi memainkan apel yang tengah dipegangnya.

"T-tapi—"

"Tidak, kau 'kan tidak datang ke acara pemakamanku. AKu tidak benar-benar mati."

Mata Midorima membulat mendengar perkataan Akashi. Pantas, saat ia mendengar berita kematian AKashi, hatinya itu tidak pernah percaya sedikitpun.

"Jadi," Akashi kembali melanjutkan, "apa kau mau menangkapnya lagi?"

Menghela nafas panjang, Midorima menatap Akashi sambil tersenyum tipis. "Tentu aku akan selalu menangkapnya—sampai kau tidak bisa melemparkannya lagi."

"Tidak, Shin, aku akan terus melemparkannya walaupun aku lelah."

Akashi pun melemparkan apel hijau itu, yang ditangkap oleh Midorima.

.

.

.

"Selama ini kau tidak menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain, Shin?"

"Tentu saja tidak, nanodayo."

"Ternyata kau memang benar-benar mencintaiku sedalam itu, ya."

"B-bukan begitu!"

.

.

.

End

* * *

A/N: Hei hei~

Ini sama sekali gak tau plot-nya apaan. Melenceng jauh dari _prompt _dengan cerita yang gaje. Err.

Hufft, terinspirasi dari mitos Yunani kuno, katanya ada tradisi melempar apel gitu ke orang yang disukai/dicintai, yang artinya menyatakan cinta. Dan kalau apelnya diterima, berarti cintanya diterima/dibalas. Ya gitu deh.

Maaf kalau masih ada typo. Ya maafkan segala kesalahan yang ada di fic ini lah, ya.

AKhir kata, Review please?

,

,

Rein Hiirota


End file.
